Spring of Restless Goddess
by dalton.mills.92
Summary: The characters in this story are not meant to be exact replicas of the ones from the animes. So if they act differently that's how I wanted them to act.


Spring Of Restless Goddess

(Chapter: 1)

Standing at the entrance to the Tendo residence I sigh "Do I really have ta do this?"

My father sighs "It's for the best son, er daughter." and looks at me sadly.

I turn and knock on the door. From behind the door I hear a big commotion. Suddenly the door flies open and I see an older man with long black hair and a thick mustache, next to him is a nice looking girl with a bowl cut hairstyle. "Genma my old friend, its good to see you again."

Genma smiles "You still training Soun my friend?"

Before he answers the girl looks at me "And who are you?"

"Ranma Saotome, sorry bout this" I say with my head down.

Soun looks at me and then back to my father "Genma, I thought you had a son?"

"Hai this is him, its a long story may we come in?" he says reluctantly.

Soun nods his head and gestures for us to come in, I shift my sack around nervously.

The girl stares at me, then holds her hand out to me "My names Nabiki Tendo, but call me Nabiki."

I smile and shake her hand "You may call me Ranma, its a pleasure to meet you."

This throws her off and she scowls at me for a while all of a sudden she turns away 'Man I need to be careful around her' I think as she walks away.

Soon me and my oyaji are sitting at a table with Mr. Tendo and his daughters.

"These are my daughters Kasumi age 19, Nabiki age 17, and Akane age 16. This is my friend Genma and his er... daughter Ranma." as he says this each of his daughters wave their hand respectively.

"Well, Soun I'm sure you'd like to know what happened to my son here" he says patting my back roughly.

I let out a slight growl grab his arm and throw him out into their backyard, where he lands head first into a koi pond. "This should make it easier for them to understand" I say calmly as they stare at me.

Akane opens her mouth to yell when a panda rises from the pond "..." is all that comes out. Akane promptly gets up and goes to her room.

"This is what is known as a jusenkyo curse, it changes the form of someone to that which has drowned in one of the springs found there." I explain to them calmly as my father sits down next to me grumbling.

"Oh my, is it reversible?" Kasumi ask worriedly.

"Yes and no, cold water turns you into the cursed form while hot water changes you back."

As I say this a splash of boiling water hits me and my father in the face "Yeeooww, that's hot!" screams Genma, I just sit there staring at nothing.

Everyone except my oyaji stares at me wide eyed "If you had let me continue, I would have said that I got one of the irreversible ones" I say as steam rises off of me.

Soun falls to the ground unconscious while Kasumi lets out an oh my. I sigh "Well, I need to take a bath can you show me where it is Kasumi" I ask the oldest Tendo politely. "Sure Ranma-chan if you would just follow me"

A few minutes later I'm sitting in the furo relaxing 'This is kinda nice, I never noticed how the water felt before' I think to myself as I drift asleep.

Suddenly the door to the bath slides open, jerking me awake. I turn towards the door and see a very naked Akane standing in the doorway, I slide deeper into the water my face taking on a reddish hue. Akane stares at me for awhile and then sits down on a stool to wash.

I stare at her back with a surprised look on my face "Are you going to stare at me our finish your bath?" Her voice breaks me out of my stupor and my face gets even more red "Hai, I think I'll be going now I say getting out of the water heading towards the door. As I'm leaving I feel the air around me distort. I stop and look down at myself, I am clothed in a deep, saphire blue blouse and a black mini skirt, on my feet I have a pair of soft blue boots.

I hear a gasp come from Akane "H..how did you do that?"

"I really don't wanna talk 'bout it Akane" I say with a hint of saddness. Then I walk out of the bathing room.

As I walk down the hall I feel a chill go down my back. When I turn around I'm standing in the middle of a mall. "Wha, how the heck did I get here?" I say quietly. I start to panick, when my stomach growls. 'I might as well get something to eat while I'm here' I think, when I see an ice cream shop a smile rushes to my face.

"Hi, can I get you something sweety" a young man ask me from behind the counter. I order a banana split and then reach for my wallet. 'Shit, I don't have my money with me since these clothes just appeared on me' I think as I pout "I don't have any money I'm sorry" and I turn around and slowly walk towards the door. "Thats ok, this ones on the house" he says with a big smile. I turn around surprised "Really, I can just have it!?" I say as I take the proffered item with a huge smile on my face.

I look around the crowded ice cream parlor for a spot to sit. Finally I spot an empty seat across from a little girl with waist length black hair. "Is it ok if I sit here?" I ask her politely.

The girl looks up at me and smiles "Yeah go ahead, by the way my name is Skuld what's yours?" "My name is Ranma Saotome, but you can call me Ranma" I say as I sit down. Skuld starts talking to me about how much she loves ice cream and lets slip how her older sister Urd fights with a demon by the name of Mara.

"Hold on a sec, are you saying that demons exist?" Skuld sweatdrops "Well, do you have any reason to say they don't exist." 'Hmm, she has a point there'. "Hol on, if demons exist does that mean the gods exist to?"

Skuld gets real nervous at this question.

Before Skuld says anything I feel a dreadful presence walking towards the door of the shop. I look up just in time to see a beautiful blonde haired woman with what appears to be red eyes walk in. "Mara" "I hear Skuld hiss from behind me. For some reason unknown to me I call out "Hey blondie, come here!" Mara turns and looks at me indifferently. Then she notices who I'm sitting with "Well if it isn't Skuld Norn Goddess of the Future." This causes me to blink blink "Skuld, ya didn't tell me you were a Goddess?" Mara smirks "Now are you going to come with me peacefully or am I going to have to kill your new friend here Skuld" at the last part she raises her hand and points it at me. "I wouldn't do that if I were you blondie" I say with a cocky smirk on my face.

This causes Mara to look puzzled "And why not?" This causes my smirk to become even cockier "Demon or not, I can still kick your ass" and with that I blurr into motion.

I start with a roundhouse kick to her head making her fly out the front window into a wall, I follow her out into the mall. "Your pretty fast for a human." she narrows her eyes "What are you?" a little fear creeping into her voice. "My name is Ranma Saotome, heir to the Anything Goes School of martial arts. As for what I am even I don't now that." Mara shoots a blast of ki at me while I'm giving my introduction "I'm tired of this fight" I say jumping into the air "Moko Takabisha revised: Moko Takabisha Rapid Fire" I scream shooting out hundreds of blue ki balls at her.

When the smoke clears I see Mara staggering to her feet "This isn't over, not by a long shot!" with that he fades away. I hear someone calling my name and see Skuld running towards me "Are you ok Ranma. She didn't hurt you did she?" I give her a cocky smile "I don't have a scratch on me. You should have seen..." I start to say then fall to the ground bone tired. "Ranma are you ok?" Skuld says worry clear in her tone "Yeah I'm just a little tired" I get out before I lose conciousness.

I wake looking at an unfamilar ceiling, with something cool on my forehead. I try to get up and fall back onto the bed I was laying in before "Ow, my head really hurts". I decide staying in the bed is in my best interest.

A few minutes later I hear the door slide open. I quickly close my eyes and pretend to be sleeping. "Shes still not awake yet." I almost open my eyes when I hear the voice. "Just how much did you tell her Skuld?" a deep seductive voice ask. "I told her that you fight demons and mentioned Mara, just before she walked through the door." I hear a deep sigh "We're going to have to wipe her memory." I stiffen at those words and hear some shuffling "I think shes waking up now." "Well then were going to have to do it fast. Aren't we squirt?"

With those words I open my eyes to see a hand reaching towards me. I roll out of the way and jump to my feet in a ready stance "You aint wiping my mind of anything!" This causes them to stop moving long enough for me to actually see my attackers features. I recognize Skuld right away but I've never seen the other women. Long silver hair, tall, and a dark tan to her skin. "Shit, now I'm going to have to do this the hard way." the silver haired women says "Is this really necessary Urd?" I hear Skuld ask.

"I don't know who you think you are but ya aint messing with my mind!" Urd blanches. "You heard all that?" Just then the door opens and I see a blonde women walk in. This makes me real nervous for some reason. "Oh, I see our guest is awake now. Are you hungry miss..?" I stand straight up and bow slightly "Ranma Saotome..." I feel like something is missing from the introduction but I just can't tell what. "My name is Belldandy, 1st class limited Goddess of the Present at your service." I stare at her blankly 'Goddess, she said she's a goddess.' "What are you doing Bell-chan you can't tell everyone you meet that your a goddess. Mortals aren't trust worthy enough." Bell looks confusedly at Urd "But shes not a mortal? She's a goddess."

To Be Continued


End file.
